O Filho do Herói
by Sophie Stevens
Summary: Desde pequeno que o meu pai é o meu herói, só que eu nunca o percebi. Não até todos me começarem a perguntar como é ser filho do famoso Harry Potter.


****Desde o principio, talvez mesmo desde que abri os olhos, o meu pai tem sido o meu herói. Claro que, enquanto criança, eu não tinha percebido que o meu pai era também o herói de muitas outras pessoas: crianças, jovens, adultos e idosos. Eu ao principio não percebi o que o meu pai tinha feito para merecer a admiração de tantas outras pessoas. E o meu era o meu herói sim, mas não pelo mesmo motivo que era o herói de todas as outras pessoas. Ele era o meu herói pelo simples facto de ser o meu pai.

Depois comecei a crescer e a entender coisas que antes me passavam despercebidas. O facto de toda a gente o tratar por _O Escolhido_, _O Rapaz Que Sobreviveu_, _Aquele Que_ O_ Derrotou, ... _Os nomes eram imensos, mas todos significavam a mesma coisa, todos pertenciam à mesma pessoa.

Quando fiz onze anos já sabia a maior parte das coisas que o meu pai, o tio Ron e a tia Hermione tinham feito quando tinham apenas dezoito anos. Mas o primeiro impacte que tive com a realidade de ser filho do famoso Harry Potter foi no momento em que entrei em Hogwarts. Eu conseguia ver os olhares curiosos e expectantes. Tudo o que eu fazia tinha de corresponder àquilo que o meu pai faria. Quantas vezes ouvi dizer: _És tal e qual o teu pai!_ ou _És mesmo filho do Harry!_

O professor de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra convidava-me a demonstrar todo e qualquer feitiço novo que fosse ensinar à turma, como se esperasse que eu os soubesse todos de cor, como se o meu pai tivesse passado os meus onze anos de vida a ensinar-me feitiços defensivos. Por amor de Merlin, eu sou uma criança! Já a Rose ou o James não tinham de se esforçar muito. A Rose é a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço, o que faz com que toda a gente fique automaticamente encantado com as suas parecenças com Hermione Granger. Já o James não precisa de se esforçar muito nas disciplinas, porque ninguém espera grande coisa dele para além de que quebre as regras, o que ele faz com muito gosto, pois toda a gente o compara ao meu avô, James Potter I.

Sempre que conheço alguém novo perguntam sempre, seja de que idade ou estatuto social for: _como é ser filho do herói? _E muitas vezes eu sorrio apenas, evitando ao máximo responder a essa pergunta, porque na verdade seria preciso muito mais de uma frase para descrever como é, realmente, ser filho do Harry Potter.

Com o passar dos anos as pessoas deixaram de me chamar _filho do Potter_, e passaram finalmente a chamar-me pelo meu nome. Descobriram que sou muito semelhante ao meu pai, mas só na aparência. Porque na verdade eu não sou muito bom em Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, como o meu pai, avô ou irmão, nem sou muito bom em poções como um dia a minha avó Lily foi. Eu não transgredi todas as regras possíveis e imagináveis do escola, como o meu pai fez. Eu não sou o seeker mais jovem de sempre. Eu não salvei o mundo dos feitiçeiros, e duvido que salve um dia. Eu não sou destemido, e eu jamais conseguiria dar a minha vida por milhões de pessoas que não conheço. Eu não entrei nos Gryffindor.

E mais uma vez eles perguntam: _como é ser filho do herói?_

O meu nome é Albus Severus Potter. Tenho o nome de dois directores de Hogwarts que o meu pai afirma serem os melhores homens que já conheceu. Eu tenho os olhos verdes, o cabelo despenteado e os óculos redondos do meu pai. Eu tenho a paixão por Transfiguração da minha mãe. Eu sou um Slytherin. Os meus melhores amigos são Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley. Eu namoro com Alice Longbotoom, filha de Hannah Abbott e Neville Longbotoom. Eu sou chaser da equipa de Quidditch dos Slytherin.

Cresci a aprender que não tenho de ser como o meu pai, tal como ele próprio diz, eu tenho de ser tal e qual como eu. Não melhor do que ele, não como ele, não pior do que ele. Unicamente eu.

E quando eles perguntam _como é ser filho do herói?_

Eu dou o maior sorriso que consigo, e digo apenas: Ele é apenas o meu pai para mim.

* * *

><p>NA: Não sei se ficou alguma coisa de jeito :\ Digam qualquer coisa. Beijo :D


End file.
